


A Little More Lethal

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Sixteen Candles Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Sixteen Candles verse, Vampire!Pete, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has awoken somewhere strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> Set straight after the A Little Less Sixteen Candles.. vid.

“Wakey-wakey!” a man’s voice calls as a fierce hand lands upon my cheek, “Wake up, Wentz!”

My heavy eyes slowly open as a glimmer of light pierces my skull. I grunt, trying to move, a fruitless attempt as I am bound. I stare figurative daggers at the man as he walks into my visional field. Dark hair that is spiked, dark eyes that mask evil and lack of emotion.

My dry lips attempt to form words but only a pathetic whimper escapes. Concern for the others in my group fills my mind and I struggle even more. He hits me again and I feel stinging tears rise to my eyes.

“L-Let me go,” I finally force out, my throat constricting with every word.

He lets out a bitter laugh, tilting my head up so hard it hurts and I can feel my bones protest. Angered, I feel my two canines sharpen and I jut my head forward to bite his finger. I bite deep, his blood rushing into my mouth and flowing down my throat. He looks infuriated when he pulls away, his eyes lightening animalistically.

He finally calms, “Peter, Peter - you really shouldn’tve done that!”

He gets my head in the same death-grip as before, and I feel my unbeating heart almost thrum and throb in terror. I can’t even move my head from his hand on my chin and neck. He leans in closer and I gulp in realization when I gather his intention. The next think I feel is the agonizing pain of twin fangs in my gullet, tearing ferociously. I can’t even scream, it hurts so much.

Tears of pain roll down my cheeks as a horrific drawing sensation pulls at me, like a blood test gone horribly wrong. I lift my shoulder in an attempt to buck him off - a failed attempt as his body crushes mine, forcing more and more precious lifeblood from me.

Then he releases me, a tiny drop of blood running under my hooded top, then another, then another. My head lolls weakly onto my chest, tears running down my cheeks, a faint buzzing in my brain. The vampire looks at me, a victorious smile on his face. Oh, how I want to wipe that grin off.

He makes me meet his eyes as more tears leak from my eyes, “Now, Peter, do you see what happens if you disobey?”

I spit at him ferociously, the cold watery liquid still running down my cheeks. God, why am I crying? Because being bitten when you’re a vampire is shameful. And I’m so damn hungry.

He hits me again and I feel my vision flicker slightly, the buzzing in my head getting louder. He straddles me and forces me to meet his lips, my blood stuck to his lips. I recoil in utter disgust, tears of frustration now making their way down my cheek as I pull on the chains.

He yet again bites me, this time tugging on my skin with his human teeth. Then he clambers off me, leaving me a tearstruck, shaking mess. He goes to the door and opens it slightly, talking to someone outside. Then whomever he was talking to chucks someone else inside. Ginger hair, green-blue eyes full of fear. It was my once best friend, Patrick Stump.

He’s alive! He’s actually fucking alive!

“Pete!” he cries, running to me.

He has a cut above his right eye that has yet to heal and I feel my lust calling to me. My fangs lengthen and I try to push them back up with my tongue, ending up lacerating it. I wince, my own blood going into my mouth.

The other vamp walks back in and unties me, knowing I’m too weak to make a surprise attack. I fall from the chair with a small thump, my hands barely enough to pull myself up.

The vamp grins, “Enjoy your present, Peter”

I feel his hand on the back of my head, petting me like a mere dog. I snarl, but cannot turn. The vamp leaves and Patrick hobbles to me.

“Pete! Oh, my God, that asshole bit you!” he looks upset and touches my back, but doesn’t expect me to turn, biting his hand.

He gasps, pulling away and cradling his hand close to his chest. I feel the tears come again and I finally sit down in the corner, a hand clasped over my mouth.

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” I exhale on a teary breath.

He looks at me in utter shock, “It’s o-okay”

“No, it’s not!” my voice drops to an almost animalistic growl and suddenly, I’m across the room, bent over him.

His hand reaches my face and he whispers, “Please, don’t hurt me”

I finally allow myself to give into the tears, burying my head in the crook of his neck. I know the blend he is making is failing, but don’t care. Now I am here, letting my emotions flow, I feel no hunger. If anything, I feel stronger, breaking away from the cold shell I had built around myself. I feel his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair gently.

When I eventually calm, I look up at him. He has a smile plastered on his face, knowing this is the first time I have truly allowed myself to feel since being turned. I feel some strength return and stand up, looking at the door. Power races through my veins and I kick the door, knocking it off it’s hinges. The vampire from earlier looks in, his face contorted with sheer horror as he sees me, fangs bared, Patrick behind me. Another vamp also looks afraid.

“Shit, Brendon, we need to go; he looks pissed!” the smaller vamp tells my earlier torturer.

‘Brendon’ stands, a cocky smirk on his face, “Oh please, Ryan - he’s only a baby!”

‘Ryan’ looks like he’s about to leave, so I run up and force him against a wall. I jerk his head to the side and take a huge chunk from his throat, blood staining everywhere. My face is splattered with the red liquid as I drink from him and I see Brendon’s utter anguish; like he was losing a mate or a family member.

His lower lip trembles, tears rising to his eyes as I chuck Ryan on the floor, “No!” he gasps, horrified.

I walk up to him, seeing the liquid in his eyes, illuminated by the dim lighting. Then I thrust my hand into his chest with ease, feeling the dead organ that was vital to a human.

“Ah, what do you know?” I growl, “You do have a heart!”

Before I tear it away, I see Patrick’s shocked look. Shock and shame. So I release his heart and hold him against the wall.

“You and your godforsaken fang-gang better leave this city. Do not hurt any humans ever again, or so help me God, I will not show you this mercy again!” I roar.

He nods and I drop him beside the body of his friend. Then, Patrick in tow, I go and find the others. They are locked in a room with a female vamp. She looks at me, a beguiling look in her eyes. She draws me closer, planter her fanged mouth against mine. Halfway through the kiss, I lace my hands around her throat and tear it out. Andy and Joe look disgusted as the blood spurts over me, making me look like a Freddy Krueger victim. When we finally get to the front door, I realise it’s daylight. Hissing, I step back, shouting cursewords. Yet again, tears of frustration flow; I might never get away from here.

“Is he. . . crying?” Andy asks, his voice tinged with surprise.

Joe adds, “I think he is”

I dejectedly whimpered, “I’m gonna have to stay here till dark!”

Patrick shook his head, “No, you won’t,” his hand rubs my back, then he adds, “There’s a car with tinted windows there; if we can just get you there!”

I let out a sob, “Yeah, as a pile of ashes!”

“No, if I give you my coat and we hurry!” he suggests.

I calm slightly and nod. Patrick hands me the long garment and I drape it around myself, clinging it to my tiny body. He is smaller than me, so my feet are still bared. And as soon as I step out, I feel the agony of them roasting, smoke hissing from them. I let out a soft moan of pain and all of a sudden, the agony stops. I step into the car and shut the door behind myself. Patrick takes his coat back and I sigh in relief.

It’s done. It’s over. And that’s when something grabs me from behind, holding a knife against my throat. I look on in horror as two more spring up from the car and grab the other three. Holy shit. . .


End file.
